The present disclosure relates to a sensor unit for the position determination of a powered door having a position sensor and a transmission stage for the connection of the position sensor to the drive shaft of the door.
Such sensor units, which improve the control of the door drive, are usually integrated in the door drive or attached to the transmission. However, this requires a complex and expensive construction of the corresponding drives, whereas sensor-free drives are substantially more favorable. Moreover, a number of old systems are equipped with sensor-free drives which have to be replaced completely in order to renew control of the door drive in known solutions.
It is therefore the object of the present disclosure to provide a sensor unit which can be used flexibly and can thus also be integrated in existing systems.